


and it goes without saying

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [53]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged Up Gloria, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Nipple Play, Sexting, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, commission, i am so sorry hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It starts with a mistake, and leads to several more mistakes, and Gloria finds that she can't stop herself.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	and it goes without saying

**Author's Note:**

> me @ Hop I love you man I'm sorry  
Written for a commission, I hope you enjoy!

It starts by mistake, but what a mistake it is.

It’s not completely uncommon for Raihan to text her from time to time, usually trying to issue some sort of challenge, sometimes taking pictures with his team like he’s trying to intimidate her, and she always gets a laugh out of it. They aren’t close, but ever since she took over as Galar’s champion, there’s been something resembling a friendship between the two of them, though nothing Gloria would consider particularly significant.

Her life has fallen into a pretty regular routine since then, and she’s happy with everything, even if she sometimes wonders if it’s all supposed to be this...average. Even being a major celebrity in the Pokemon league loses its newness eventually, and everything is just comfortable. She enters a relationship with Hop not long after the two choose their different directions in life, and that soon becomes simply comfortable as well.

There isn’t anything in her life she would complain about, but sometimes she wonders if it isn’t supposed to be more exciting for this. Every day is more of the same comfort and contentment, until she opens a picture message from Raihan and does not find a picture of him posing with one of his Pokemon, and instead, what is very,  _ very _ plainly a picture of him masturbating.

He’s not wearing one single scrap of clothing, and he’s got that  _ look _ on his face as he winks at the camera, at whoever this picture was intended for. Which she slowly begins to realize is her, and, as the shock of receiving such a picture wears off, the shock of it being from  _ Raihan _ to  _ her _ begins to set in. Her hands are shaking as she stares, not sure what she should do, and far too late, a voice in the back of her mind reminds her that she hasn’t even seen Hop like this before.

She’s had a boyfriend for two years, and the first dick pic she gets is from the Hammerlocke gym leader.

Worse than that, she kind of likes it.

Gloria is horrified to realize that her heart is pounding, that her face is growing warm, that there is a warmth setting up in the pit of her stomach, causing her to fidget as her breath catches in her throat. She hasn’t felt like this in a while, not since her relationship was still new, when she and Hop would be kissing and things would start to feel a little heated, when she would start to think that, if he wanted to keep going, she wouldn’t mind that. Except they never kept going, and simply kissing him lost its newness a very long time ago.

She needs to delete this picture immediately, and send Raihan a message that properly expresses how disappointed and appalled she is, and how absolutely unwelcome such an advance is. All she has to do is tell him off and delete the picture, and there will be no harm done. She can just go on about her life and try to remove the image from her mind, and then…

_ That’s pretty hot _ , she types, and she hits send before she can stop herself. She doesn’t even talk like that! She’s never talked like that before, not to Raihan or to anyone, and she doesn’t know why she does it; she just  _ does it _ , and once it’s done, she knows that she can’t undo it. Gloria knows that she’s made a mistake, but Raihan started it.

At just the moment her message goes through, she gets a follow up from him saying,  _ Shit, I am so so so sorry, that was NOT for you, that was a mistake _ , and her heart stops. There is a pause, before she gets the response,  _ Damn, you think so? Then I guess it was for you after all. _

She absolutely knows that this is wrong. Without a doubt, Gloria knows that she shouldn’t be doing this. She loves Hop and he loves her, and even if things are boring, they’re  _ comfortable _ , and she knows damn well she would never have that kind of comfort or stability with someone like Raihan. Knowing all of that, she still texts him back, lightheaded and aroused, her guilt only fueling her to see this through to the end.

All the while, she can’t help but think that, even if she doesn’t know for sure, after seeing the picture, it’s hard to imagine that Hop could be anywhere near as big as Raihan is.

~X~

She doesn’t send him any pictures the first time, but that hardly makes it any better. It was a mistake on his end that she could have let go and left it at that, and instead, she encourages it into becoming something more, and before she knows it, she’s spent hours texting him, as he’s gone into more and more detail about what exactly he would do to his favorite rival.

_ Hard not to get horny for someone who can give me a great battle like you did _ , he tells her, and she wonders if he’s thought about her like that before.

He’s probably the most attractive man she’s ever met, if she’s being entirely honest. With overwhelming confidence and the good looks and charisma to back that up, she knows she had a bit of a crush on them when they first met, back when she was still just some nobody from the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t anything major at the time, and before she knew it, she had defeated him and then defeated his rival and taken the title he was after, and then she settled into her comfortable life with her comfortable boyfriend.

There’s nothing comfortable about the kind of conversation she has with Raihan that night, and though she can try to write it off as a one time thing, she has a feeling it isn’t going to stop at that. The next day, she goes on a date with Hop like nothing happened, and he smiles through the whole thing, completely oblivious.

~X~

“Normally I’m too busy to come to these kinds of things,” Raihan says to her, making casual conversation. It’s the first time she’s seen him in person since he accidentally sent her the picture, but they’ve texted far too much since then.

She sends him a picture the next time, after he initiates another conversation, and he compliments her in ways that no one ever has before. He calls her cute, which she’s used to, but he follows it up by calling her sexy, and no one has ever said that to her before, and it gives  _ cute _ an entirely different meaning, as long as it’s coming from him. She initiates conversation with him the next time, and that’s when she knows that she’s in too deep, that she is most definitely willingly cheating on Hop.

And now here’s Raihan, in her boyfriend’s family’s yard, because they were having some major get together, and of course Gloria and Hop had to make an appearance, but apparently, now that Leon isn’t too busy for family function, he gets to invite whoever he wants, meaning there are a lot of high profile guests for one small barbecue in Postwick. He walks over to Gloria like it’s nothing, like they haven’t seen each other naked and like her boyfriend isn’t a few feet away, talking to his brother and having a great time, oblivious to how terrible of a girlfriend she is.

“Not this time, though?” she asks, surprised at how casual her voice sounds.

“I figured it was worth it to put in an appearance. Leon went to all the trouble of inviting me, after all, and when I heard the champion herself was gonna be here…” He gives her a wink that no one other than her sees, and she feels dizzy.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later,” she says, cutting off the conversation without warning. She makes her excuses to Hop, saying that she’s going inside for a minute, and he smiles and nods, happy and oblivious like he always is.

Once she’s inside, she heads for the bathroom where she stands over the sink, running water and absentmindedly washing her hands without soap, anything to distract herself. She can’t keep doing this. Texting him was one thing; it was exciting and new, she felt like she was getting away with something, and he wasn’t actually  _ there _ , so it didn’t seem real. But now it is real, and she can’t keep doing this. Hop has always been there for her, he loves her and will probably end up proposing to her in another year or two. Raihan barely even knows her, and this will never go anywhere beyond a meaningless fling; she doesn’t even know if she would want it to, because she hardly knows him.

She steels herself, planning to go back out there and act like everything is normal, sticking close to Hop and reminding herself why she fell in love with him to begin with, and tonight, she will tell Raihan that this has to stop, no matter what. If she has to, she’ll block his number, but she’s sure it won’t come to that. He’s an adult and can be reasonable.

Gloria takes on step out of the bathroom, and Raihan is there, smirking at her and saying, “Sorry to keep you waiting so long. One of the little neighbor kids wanted a picture with me and stopped me on my way in.”

“But I didn’t…”

“I can’t believe you wanted to disappear in the middle of your future mom’s big party,” he teases. “But we’re all alone in here for now, so if we can make this quick, I can help you out. Ah, what was it you were saying the other night that you wanted me to do to you?”

“I-I don’t…” Her breath catches in her throat, and he steps closer, backing her back into the bathroom so that the door can close behind them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell your boyfriend,” he murmurs, and he leans down to kiss her. Gloria doesn’t even attempt to stop him, letting him pull her close to him so that she can feel the heat from his body as they kiss.

She doesn’t know how long it goes on for, only that, by the end of it, she feels like her skin is on fire and like she would do absolutely anything for more, but Raihan only pulls back because there are footsteps going down the hallway.

“Gloria?” Hop calls. “Are you still in here?”

“I-I’ll be just a minute!” she replies, her pulse racing now from panic rather than the excitement of making out with Raihan behind closed doors.

“Are you alright?” he asks, sounding concerned, and she feels absolutely terrible. Worse still because she’s still pressed up against Raihan, and he has a hand on her ass, giving her a slight squeeze with that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face.

“I’m fine. I’ll meet you back outside, okay?” she asks, hoping that he agrees to go on his way.

“Alright, just text me if you need anything and I’ll come back,” he replies, probably thinking that she’s sick or something. She really is the absolute worst, and she sighs as she listens to his footsteps disappear back outside.

“I guess we’ll have to pick up where we left off some other time,” Raihan says, and all her plans for cutting it off go right out the window.

~X~

The problem with Raihan is that he never makes plans for them to meet up and pick up where they left off, he just  _ happens _ to take more of an interest in her life and just  _ happens _ to be around, never convenient and usually when they’re at risk of Hop discovering them in the act. They never actually  _ get _ anywhere, and she’s irritable and horny and guilty, and has to put on a happy face around Hop so that he does not begin to suspect that she’s changing.

Like the night he just happens to manage to track her down after she mentions she’s camping in the wild area, claiming that as soon as she told him that, he got the urge to come out for some training, but since they’re both here…

She knows that he’s just messing with her. Obviously, the whole thing must be pretty funny to him, and it must be amusing, to see just how far he can push her. He knew about her and Hop before they ever started this, because everyone in the damn region knows about her and Hop. It was a big deal when their relationship first got leaked, and now, she shudders to think what would become of her reputation news broke that Raihan was spotted climbing into her tent one night.

This is her own fault for choosing to text him out here, and letting him know that she’s alone and pretty close to Hammerlocke, and definitely thinking about him and his huge cock right now…

“Well, it’s pretty lucky I ran into you, I think,” he says with a grin. “It’s pretty unlikely we’ll get interrupted out here.”

Naturally, she lets him in so they can pick up where they always end up leaving off, because he’s always catching her in public and convincing her to duck off somewhere with him when no one is looking, always nearly getting them caught and always just barely making it out without anyone catching on. Tonight, he isn’t wasting any time, and she doesn’t want him to. They’ve danced around it for long enough, and she’s tired of waiting for something that it seems like only he is willing to give to her. Never mind the fact that she’s completely given up on hinting on the subject with Hop, never mind the fact that she’s never outright asked him if he’s ready.

Raihan has her on her knees in no time, and she tugs at the waistband of his shorts impatiently. Laughing at her impatience, he murmurs, “Alright, baby, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere right now.”

He’s definitely, totally using her, she reminds herself as she wraps her lips around his cock and he pets the back of her head, encouraging her. She’s never done anything like this before in her life, and only has a vague idea of what he likes because of how he’s described it in texts, but as he moans for her, she thinks that she might not be all that bad. He gives her a little nudge every time he wants her to move forward, and she complies, slowly taking more even though he’s so big sometimes she isn’t sure she can handle it.

And all the while, he’s telling her how good she is, how she’s a natural, and teasing her with, “You sure you and your boyfriend have  _ never _ done this before? Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing!” He teases her about Hop a lot, because he knows just as well as she does that she shouldn’t be doing this. She wonders if he likes the flash of guilt in her eyes, or if it really is just that funny to him.

He tells her she’s cute while she’s sucking him off, and she is once again struck by how different it is when _ he _ calls her cute, and how much she likes it. She doesn’t like what she’s doing and she’s pretty sure she doesn’t like  _ him _ , but she still likes these feelings, more than she could ever admit, so much so that they never manage to win out over the guilt. Raihan comes down her throat and she swallows because she knows he likes that too.

He gives her an appreciative pat, helping her up and looking ready to say something, and she wants him so badly it hurts. Can he even fuck her after that, or will be done for the night? Well, she knows there are other things he can do for her, he’s described them in great detail before, and she waits for his suggestion only for her phone to ring right before he can say anything.

Naturally, it’s Hop, calling to check on her since she hasn’t texted him back in a while, and of course he knows she can handle herself out there, but he wanted to say goodnight at least. Because he loves her, because he’s such a nice guy, because he deserves a lot better than what she’s pulling behind his back. And while she talks to him, Raihan gives her a wink and a wave before ducking back out of her tent, and she knows better than to hang up to follow him.

Oh well, she decides, what’s one more night of guilty masturbation?

~X~

But things have to come to a head eventually. Perhaps he could have been satisfied with what he got, but he isn’t, and she certainly isn’t, and it would be too much at this point to expect him to offer her a way out. No, she has to decide that for herself, and she has proven herself to time and again that she isn’t taking a way out, not until she sees this through to the end. After that...she isn’t sure what she’s going to do then.

_ I’m tired of waiting. I want to see you. _ She has to be particularly bold and particularly horny to send him a message like that, and he responds quick enough, teasing her for how eager she is before saying,  _ All you had to do was ask. _

_ My house is open whenever you’re free. Let’s meet up, _ he says, and that is the end of that.

Hop asks her her plans for the weekend, and she is honest enough to tell him that she’s going to be visiting Raihan. He’s surprised, saying, “I didn’t know you two hung out.”

“We don’t, normally,” she says, and it isn’t a lie.

“Oh, well, what’s going on?”

“Training,” she says, and that is most definitely a lie. “He’s been pestering me for a while to do some really intense training with him, claiming it will help prove my worth as champion while giving him the insight he needs to figure out how to completely end my career.”

The lie comes so easily, and sounds so much like something Raihan  _ would _ have said to her, if they didn’t have their thing, if she had never responded to his picture, if she had never decided that she was tired of everything being so comfortable all the time. Hop buys it, because of course he does; he trusts her, he thinks she’s amazing, and why  _ wouldn’t _ notable gym leaders want to have her as training partners. It’s great that she humors him, Hop thinks, and he wants her to call him whenever it’s done, just in case they have some time to hang out.

Gloria promises that she will call him as soon as she has the chance.

~X~

Raihan doesn’t waste any time pulling her to his room, undressing her so quickly that she’s reminded of all the experience he must have with this. Compared to her, he’s probably an expert, and she’s just here to entertain him for a little while. She’s almost self-conscious about being naked around him, but she realizes that’s ridiculous, after all the pictures she’s sent him, and all the enthusiastic responses she’s gotten.

As soon as he has her undressed, his hands are on her breasts, groping her and mumbling, “So damn cute…” She’s never been particularly blessed in that department, she doesn’t think, but he tells her from the first picture that he  _ likes _ that, he likes that her breasts are small and perky, always telling her that she’s cute and that she’s sexy, that her body is just his type. He always asks her if  _ his _ body is her type, and when she says that it is, he inevitably brings up Hop, taunting her again and again.

_ He’s nothing like me, is he? _

_ Come on, who’s bigger? _

_ I know you haven’t seen his, but I’m sure you have a guess. _

And like an idiot, she goes along with it every time, feeling horrible and turned on as she assures Raihan that he’s better, he’s hotter, he’s bigger, and she wishes that she were fucking him right now. Except  _ right now _ she finally is about to fuck him, and if there were no turning back before, there’s definitely no turning back from this. She’s absolutely the worst, and there’s no changing that now.

He sits her down on the edge of his his bed and knees in front of her, sitting between her spread legs and leaning forward, pressing his lips to one of her nipples, brushing his thumb over the other. She lets out a sudden and sharp cry; the sensation almost overwhelming. Only recently has she discovered just how sensitive her breasts are; before, her masturbation focused solely on her cunt, because she never took much time to discover herself beyond that. It was only when Raihan said that she looked like she’d be sensitive and asked if she was that she even tested it.

Ever since then, she’s practically been addicted to it, but there’s nothing that she could do that could compare to the feeling of his tongue on her nipple, flicking over it and tracing shapes and causing her to cry out of him again and again, embarrassed by how easy she is to please. He doesn’t seem to mind though, and doesn’t slow until she’s trembling, until she knows that she could come from just this if he kept it up long enough.

But he doesn’t, pulling back and standing up, helping her to his feet as he does. Gloria whines a bit, and is again embarrassed by her enthusiasm. She can hardly stand, her legs shaking as he switches their positions and sits down, leaning back a bit as if showing off for her. How can she help but gawk at him, until he grins and gestures for her to get on his lap?

“I hope I’m not too big for you,” he says, and the statement is enough to cause her to shudder in excitement. “At least we both know I’m man enough to satisfy you, right?” And there’s another flash of guilt, one that she quickly buries as she climbs onto him, facing him as he holds onto her hips, keeping her steady as she poses above him. This is really it; once she’s done this with him, she won’t be able to take it back. She’s going to lose her virginity to Raihan, while her loving boyfriend sits at home and waits for her to call and tell him that her “training” is done.

It is only painful for a moment, but she never hesitates. At first, she worries that he really might be too big for her, but he holds her steady, and does not let her take too much of him at a time. He seems to know exactly how to pace it to make sure that she doesn’t seriously hurt herself, until, bit by bit, she grows used to the feeling of him inside of him. Eventually, he is able to completely bury himself inside of her, and she lets out the breath she’s been holding, fading into a low moan.

Raihan is easily able to lift her and pull her back down, using her instead of thrusting himself, until she’s picked up on how the pace should be, and can ride him herself. Soon enough, she’s bouncing on his lap desperately, her moans growing louder and needier. She’s needed this for too long, and is it really her fault that he was the first man who would actually give it to her?

“Not too big?” he asks, as he gives his first thrust up into her.

“Not too big!” she replies, her voice broken up by each bounce.

“But big enough, right? I mean, bigger than you would have gotten with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” she agrees, and she finds that the guilt only ever enhances this. She’s a terrible person and she knows that she is, but if that knowledge were enough to turn her off, she wouldn’t here to begin with.

Ever since she first got that photo from him, she’s spent countless nights coming to thoughts of Raihan, but tonight, he makes her come himself, fucking her until she’s screaming for him, giving a weak thrust as he joins her, always holding her steady even as she slumps forward, riding out her orgasm.

It goes without saying that she will spend the night, and that they’re going to fuck again tonight, that they’re nowhere near done with each other. It goes without saying that this doesn’t mean anything and that it never will, and it goes without saying that Raihan is using her as much as she is using him. And it goes without saying that tonight will not be the last time this happens.

Gloria wonders if she’ll ever be able to get this out of her system.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
